


The Boy King's a bottom

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Knight of Hell Abaddon, Knight of Hell Dean, Multi, Pegging, Smut, Top Abaddon, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I ask for more Moc!Dean/Boyking!Sam/Abaddon (bottom!Sam, pegging)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy King's a bottom

Abaddon had four fingers rocking into Sam.

She watched as Sam, the BoyKing, took Dean’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head, and sucking it down, loud sucking noises emitting from his mouth as he did.

"Ready, my King?" Abaddon grinned, free hand running down Sam’s ass lightly.

She tugged her fingers away, and lubed the strap on she was wearing, running it lightly across Sam’s fluttering hole until it caught on the rim.

Abaddon thrust forward quickly, gripping Sam’s hips and pounding into Sam from behind.

Sam groaned around Dean’s cock, and Dean grinned, panting, and he started fucking Sam’s mouth, making Sam rock in between the two of them.

"Like that Sammy? Like her fucking your ass?" Dean grunted. "You always did enjoy bending and taking, no matter who was dishing it out."

"Is that so?" Abaddon asked, eyes alight in wonder and lust.

"Fuck yeah." Dean groaned, hands gripping Sam’s hair tightly, as he thrust his hips. "Such a little cock slut growing up. Fuck, he’s still a cock slut, aren’t you Sammy?"

Sam moaned around Dean’s cock, and Dean grunted.

"He’s in charge of all of Hell, and does a fucking good job of it, but you put him in a bed…" Dean gave a breathy laugh. "…he knows where he lies."

Abaddon grinned, angling her hips, and Sam screamed around Dean’s cock, as Abaddon’ strap on slid over his prostate.

Sam shook between the two of them, coming heavily, and Abaddon pulled out when he finished.

Dean got Sam to pop off his cock and he moved it over his face.

"Open your mouth, Sam." Dean ordered, stroking his cock quickly.

He jacked himself off over Sam’s face and watched ropes of come splatter Sam’s face, some dripping into his mouth or down his cheeks.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean panted. "Fucking amazing."


End file.
